Blazing fire
by maya-chan14
Summary: Natsu comes back from a mission, only to find a new member of the guild. Somehow his world stops, at the sight of her. But at the same time Lucy has a huge dislike to the male species. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! since 'Be As One! && Keys within Ice' is getting good reviews, I got a major writer's block! I have a good guess it's because of school!hmp!Sucks so much to be a 4th yr HS!Gosh!anyway!**

**THIS will be a NALU story~**

**BTW! I made this just this night, 'cuz I kinda got bored, but I think it's good?or not?DUNNO!**

**I wanna try and see how good the review will be for this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Natsu comes back from a mission, only to find a new member of the guild. Somehow his world stops, at the sight of her. But at the same time Lucy has a huge dislike to the male race. Will Natsu be able to break her fortress or will Lucy forever hate men.

* * *

><p>Every member at Fairy Tail had their different personalities. And Lucy had the most average head in the guild. Comparing to the rest you could say they were a little bit nuts. Or to put it simply they are troublesome. But all of those didn't matter to Lucy. Why? Because all of them had been a very big part of her heart, and she'd do anything she can to protect each of them, at whatever the cost was.<p>

"Hello Lucy!" Mira greeted her, once she had seated on the bar stool. Mira always had the friendly and motherly smile. You'd have a hard time accepting that she was once called the 'Demon'.

"Hi Mira-chan!" Lucy greeted back.

"So what do you have plan out today?" Mira asked her, giving her a special drink, on the house.

"Mmmm..Dunno, but I kinda got used here already, despite me being here for only 1 week" Lucy shared with her. She took a sip from her drink, as she looked at the white haired beauty. Mira's eyes were in a daze, as if saying she had a brilliant idea.

"Lucy, You still haven't met someone" Mira said mischievously. This made Lucy raise a brow at her.

"I thought I already met everyone?" Lucy asked her. But Mira just shook her head with a smile on her face.

"But Wh-" Lucy was stopped mid sentence. When suddenly the guild door was blasted open. Smoke and bits of the door scattered around the floor.

_"Oh great another weirdo"_ Lucy thought, not caring who was the one that entered. She turned back to her drink and ignored the noise that started to erupt. Mira saw this, making her grin in delight. She had found new targets for her so called 'Soulmate hunt'.

"Tadaima!" A voice said, coming out from the smoke. Everyone greeted him back.

"Oi flame brain!I thought you weren't coming back!" Gray said smugly.

"Shut up butt face!Leave me alone!I wanna eat first!" The boy replied, making his way to the bar. Gray shrugged his shoulders and didn't care at the moment.

Soon the boy had reached the bar, only to be greeted by our beautiful once s-class mage.

"Welcome back Natsu!" Mira greeted him with a heart warming smile. She really did act like Fairy Tail's mother, and somehow she didn't care. Just don't call her anymore than that or you'd see her demon side again.

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu said, taking a sit. Mira went away for a while to get his food. As soon as he sat down he didn't notice the blonde that was a few seat far from him. Instead he smelled an addicting scent that he liked. Slowly standing up, he followed the scent with his nose, eyes closed. And then he stopped.

"Uhmm... Do you mind backing off?" a voice said. Making Natsu snap out of his reverie. He opened his eyes only to she a blond beauty, that had warm chocolate orbs.

"I..uhh...y...o.." His voice caught in his throat, trying to speak up. The girl gave him a are-you-on-crack look.

"Ahh!Natsu!I see you've met Lucy!" Mira interrupted him. And he was thankful for it. His food was already in front of him. He moved away from the girl and sat in front of his food. Before he started eating, he turned back to the girl. Which made her raise her brow at him.

"I'm Natsu, Nice to meet you Luce!" Natsu said, giving her his toothy grin. Lucy gave him a little smile in return.

"It's Lucy, but yeah... Nice to meet you too Natsu" Lucy said, this time she gave him a warm smile. She then took her eyes of him and soon headed to her friend Levy, who had called her. Much to her thanks. While Natsu was busy eating, he couldn't help but look over at where the blonde beauty sat. Who was busy talking to her friend, her her smile this time was different, it was more happy than the one he gave him.

"Natsu, you should look at someone strangely it's rude" Mira said nicely. While the latter just gave her a toothy grin.

"Ne Mira, why do I feel like Lucy doesn't like me?" Natsu asked her, a solemn look had glaced his face. Mira giggled but still decided to answer his question.

"I'm not quiet sure yet, but it's not just you Natsu, it's all the guys besides Master" Mira said, while she looked solemnly at Lucy.

"Why's that?" He asked curiously.

"All I know is, it's because of her Father, but still I worry about her" Mira said sadly. She was really hoping that Lucy would be able to open up to them about now. But something was just stopping her.

"Don't worry Mira!If I find out about anything I'll tell you!" Natsu said excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. It made Mira smile, because of the help that Natsu was giving. Deep down she was planning on asking him to 'try' and make her open up, since he was by far one of the most friendly members they had.

"Besides that,she seems different..." Natsu whispered to himself while he ate his food. He didn't notice that Mira was still there, because in his mind he thought she had left to serve the other members.

Mira smiled to herself, at what she heard from the dragon slayer. Maybe with him he could make her open up, and maybe experience things she had never experienced before.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I say this is done!And I have a headache!Gosh! I wish there's a typhoon here!Anyway!<strong>

**If it's the weekends this story will be updated immediately!I HOPE!XD**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!My day is so random!Can someone help!XD No wait put that aside and just read this!hahaha!I'm so weird!**

**THX FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Let's start then!**

* * *

><p>It was now evening, almost everyone in the guild already left to go home and rest. But that just wasn't for the Salamander. Who was busy eyeing the blonde beauty he met earlier, freely talking to the white haired s-class mage, from across the room.<p>

"Ne Lucy, what do you think of Natsu?" Mira asked her, while she carefully placed the washed glasses in the rack.

"Natsu?Dunno, I wouldn't care anyway" Lucy answered glumly. Much to Mira's dismay, she could clearly see that the teen didn't like the sudden topic.

"Not to be rude here Lucy, but can I ask why you have a grudge against men?" Mira asked her again. They had finished cleaning the bar, and was just catting now, until they felt like leaving the guild for the night.

"I just see men heartless bastards" Lucy hissed. Trying to make her tone pleasing to the older mage.

"I see, but do try and give Natsu a chance" Mira said. Hoping that she Lucy does so.

"Hmm.. I'll think about it, but I gotta go Mira, good night!" Lucy said, making her way out of the double doors of the guild.

"Yeah she's really different" Natsu said, surprising Mira out of her reverie. Natsu had a very suspicious smile, that it intrigued Mira.

"What do you have in plan Natsu?" Mira asked him innocently.

"Nothing...Just thinking of making her mine" Natsu said nonchalantly. Mira giggled at his attitude, but soon she turned serious.

"Do your best Natsu, but don't you dare play with her heart" Mira warned. Giving him a menacing glare. Natsu backed up as Mira advanced on him.

"I promise Mira, I won't hurt her" Natsu gulped, hoping she was going to agree. Which she did! Much to his relief.

"Okay well go out now, I'm gonna lock the doors now" Mira said sweetly, waiting for him to step out of the guild.

Natsu obeyed and stepped outside. He caught on to a familiar scent and decided to follow it. Leading him in front of the beach. He saw her sitting in sand, looking up in the vast night sky. She didn't care even if the waters came in, and crashed on her, making her wet. All in her eyes were the sky above. Natsu didn't dare to move from his spot, he watched and listened to her.

"Hey mom how are you? Me? I'm fine... Just that I miss you so much. I can't even remember your smiles anymore, because of what he did to you. I don't wanna remember it, but it just flashes in front of my eyes like a broken movie. I know you want me to be happy, to find the right one for me, but I just can't... I wanted to protect you, even when I was small. I was tired of hearing him shouting at you, hurting you. It killed me on the inside. Until the fateful day... My whole world crashed down in front of me. How dare he kill you!What kind of father is he!He killed his wife! And he didn't even care that his daughter saw the whole scene! At that very moment I hated him, I hated all men. I loath Mr. Hearfilia, there!I don't even remember his name anymore! From the bottom of my heart I swear that I wouldn't fall for anyone, that I wouldn't find myself in the arms of a man. Mom I love you so much, but I can't keep my promise with you, I'm sorry mom. I can't give my heart to anyone..." Lucy let her whole emotion out, tears streaming down her porcelain face. Anyone would think that she was a mental. But No she wasn't, she was just talking to her dear mother.

Natsu was moved. He was lost for words. He didn't think that she had such a burden. Not just the fact that she didn't like men, but she also had to witness her mother be killed in front of her. His heart pumped louder and louder, he thought that it would reach her ears. He felt something for her. He wanted to embrace her, never to let her go.

Lucy vigorously wiped her tear stained face. Slowly she got up leaving the beach, the vast sky, and the cold night breeze that was dancing around her. But she stopped in her tracks, as she saw the Fire dragon slayer. Standing there in front of her.

"How long have you been there?" Lucy hissed at him. Natsu was still in shock from her whole hearted outburst. But he didn't care, as he trudged on forward, placing himself in front of her. His eyes never left her's.

"Long enough to hear everything" Natsu whispered, low enough for her to hear. They stared at each other, never letting go of each others stare. Soon enough Lucy broke their staring contest. She moved away from him, her face showed fear, yet at the same time showed determination.

"I can't believe all guys are the same, never had I seen anyone different from one another" Lucy mumbled. She didn't have any high expectations with this guy. Much less with the rest of the men in the whole world. For all she cared they didn't have the heart to take in account how a girl's heart is as fragile as glass. She retreated, leaving the dragon slayer standing in his spot. But as soon as she reached the stairs, she felt a hand stop her.

"I'm different from other guys" Natsu said. His eyes was hard, but at the same time it was determined to prove her one thing.

"No you aren't, all guys are the same" Lucy retorted, snatching her hand back. But she couldn't, because Natsu held her hand in his, strongly. It didn't hurt her, he didn't plan to.

"I'll show you I'm different" Natsu whispered, his lips almost touching her ear lobe. She held in the shivered that was running inside her. She refused to react to his actions.

"Whatever! I don't care! Now leave me alone!" Lucy shouted, again she tried pulling her hand back. But again she failed. As Natsu held on to it tight. But this time Natsu pulled her down to him, hugging her to him.

"I'll make you mine Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu said, looking straight into her chocolate orbs. To anyone, it would seem like a heart felt moment, but to Lucy. Something inside her snapped.

"Don't you dare put my name with _his_!" Lucy shouted in his face. She was mad at him for putting her name with the man she hated the most. But if she didn't like it, he would just have to name her himself.

"Fine if you don't like it..." Natsu trailed off. Lucy quirked an eye brow at him.

"Your mine Lucy Dragneel" Natsu whispered huskily. The shiver that Lucy was holding, finally was released. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Natsu smirked at her, he got the reaction he wanted. He cupped her face in his big, rough hands, and slowly he leaned forward, locking his eyes with her's.

"Hate me for all I care, but I said my word. Your mine Lucy" Natsu repeated. And with that he captured her moist, soft and kissable lips. It was sweet, even Lucy had to admit that. But never would she say it out loud. Roughly she pushed him, touching her lips with her slender fingers. She was blushing hard, out of anger, and embarrassment.

"I will never be yours!" Lucy shouted back at him, she glared at him. Turning on her heel she dashed of towards her house. Leaving the young dragon slayer in his spot. A mischievous smile dancing on his lips, as he watched where she had run off too.

"Lucy Dragneel, I like it" Natsu chuckled at the thought. Thus he made his way towards his house. The only thing in his mind was making Lucy his and his alone. Never had he felt in his whole life, to make something his that bad. He was intrigued at her presence, but when he had learned what had happened. He made his decision to protect her, have her to himself. Even if he would have a hard time at that.

* * *

><p><strong>SO how is this? Grammar errors!SORRY IF THERE ARE! But I think this is a good chapter!or NOT?<strong>

**Inspired by the song THE LAST GOODBYE by DAVID COOK!**

**YOU SAY!**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!  
><strong>

**R&R minna~^_~**

**~maya14~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay!I know that Natsu here is so OCC! right? But It's how I made him! Being as Lucy a man hater! I needed Natsu to be this arrogant kinda guy!hahaha!Who know what's going to happen right?**

**And I would like to clear something! When Natsu came back he saw Lucy for the first time right? That's what triggered him!He was mesmerized by her mysterious attitude!Alas! He found out what made her have this grudge against men. This just gave him a new flame inside him to have her to himself!**

**I APPRECIATE EVERYONE'S AWESOME REVIEWS! I'm glad you guys like this story! :3**

**Let's start!**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Natsu!" Mira greeted him cheerfully. Natsu grinned at her, making his way towards her.<p>

"Mornin!" Natsu greeted back, taking a seat at the stool. Mira proceeded to prepare his food. Also she noticed his good mood.

"Did something good happen Natsu?" Mira asked him, as she placed his food in front of him.

"Yeah, Oh right Mira! I found out why Lucy hates men!" Natsu blurted out a little too loud. It made everyone in the room look at them, mainly the guys was intrigued at his outburst, so they made their way towards them at the bar. Good thing that the said blonde mage was not there yet.

"My my, how'd you know Natsu?" Mira continued asking, as she cleaned some of the glasses. The other guys were waiting for his news too.

"Well...I happened to find her last night at the beach, I thought she was just waiting for the waves to take her, but she was just talking to her mom" Natsu said, taking a bite of his fire chicken. The guys raised an eye brow at him, as if saying continue. Mira was listening intently.

"Long story short, she hates us guys, because her father killed her mother in front of her" Natsu said, looking grim himself as he said it. Mira gasped at the news, she didn't know Lucy had that past. She felt so sad knowing it.

"So what got you happy sunshine?" Gray asked him, obviously irritated with his happy mood. And messy eating habits.

"Shut up Ice Face!" Natsu retorted, shoving another of his food in his mouth. Glaring at him, which Gray glared in return.

Mira glared at them both. Which made them instantly stop, not often would they see Mira be mad at anyone, except if it was important to her. But soon her glare was replaced by her sweet smile.

"Well?Aren't you gonna tell me what got you so happy?" Mira asked him innocently. Natsu could have sworn he saw images of him and Lucy, holding hands and others. That animated cloud could be so handy sometimes.

"Ehh... I already told you last night Mira" Natsu whined like a kid. Finishing his food in the process. Mira was jogging her memory from last night. Just like a kid given candy, Mira's eyes lit up brightly.

"Your gonna make Lucy yours?" Mira gushed out. Clasping her hands as she waited for the sickening answer. Alas Natsu just nodded at her, while a grin was seen in his lips.

"Who ever agreed being yours anyway?" the sweet voice that Natsu waited for, finally made an appearance. Spinning in his seat, he saw the blonde celestial mage giving him a glare. Arms crossed over her god given chest.

"No one had to say it, I'd be the one to claim you anyway" Natsu retorted, as he stood up from his chair. A smirk dancing on his lips as he stood strong and proud in front of her.

"I am not a thing for you to claim!Get it through your freaking thick SKULL!" Lucy roared at him. This just made Natsu smirk even more. More to him he liked making her angry, he would see how cute her face will always get. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing, watching what their two members were arguing about.

"Lucy, Lucy" Natsu chanted. Much to Lucy's dismay she hated it how he said her name.

"I already told you your mine right?" Natsu questioned her. Her only reply was to scoff it off, and headed straight to the mission board. Mumbling "Jerk" as she passed him. Natsu eyed her, as she made her way to the mission board.

"Natsu are you serious with her? Or are you just playing with her?" Mira asked from the bar. Her tone was that of a mother ready to scold her son.

"Trust me Mira, I'm serious as hell!I never felt like this before" Natsu said, he was in a daze. Never had he thought that someone would intrigued him that much. And it had to be the new member at that. She held her ground when he was towering or teasing her. Most of the girls would just fall for him, but no. Lucy was different from other girls, that maybe the trigger that he found. She was unique.

"Natsu Are you in love?" Mira gushed, finding a new light in Natsu. Natsu laughed at her assumption, it made Mira pout.

"Sorry Mira, but Never will I ever be in love" Natsu said. Convincing himself more, than to Mira. But Mira could clearly she the attitude he had started to show. And somewhere inside her, she found it cute and could possibly help him in many ways.

"Mira I'll be going on this mission 'kay?Be back in a few days!" Lucy said showing her the paper. Mira skimmed through it first before approving her to go. She wouldn't allow Lucy to go on a dangerous mission on her own. Not because she thought she could get severely injured. But because she felt a need to protect her. The only thing she could do for her, she regretted not being able to do it for her sister. She couldn't do anything when her sister Lisanna was killed.

"Going on a mission Lucy?I'll come with you!" Natsu said, as he went beside her. Picking the paper of her hands. He grinned when he saw that they were going to catch a bunch of mages, that was holding a few precious gems of an aristocrat.

"Who the hell told you, that you could come?" Lucy hissed, snatching the paper from his hand. She didn't wait for his answer, instead she went straight towards the door.

"Like hell am I going to let you go on your own!" Natsu roared, while he caught up with her. Lucy glared at him, and soon they were bickering like a married couple.

"I don't need your help!" Lucy hissed, increasing her pace.

"Yeah right!Like it or not, I'm coming!" Natsu hissed back, keeping up with her pace.

"Your so annoying!Leave me alone!"

"Make me!"

"Ughh!Freaking jerk!"

"Thx hun!Love you too!"

"Eww!Gross!"

"You know you like it!"

"The hell I would!"

And soon the two were out of the guild. Leaving everyone inside to have confused looks. Mira on the other hand smiled at their retreating figure.

"I hope Natsu could love again right Lisanna?" Mira asked to no one. The wind danced around her, making her feel Lisanna was beside her. Agreeing with her, for Natsu to love again.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!ANYONE WANNA ASK QUESTIONS! I'll answer an obvious one! Natsu changed when he heard that Lisanna died. <strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT?**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey minna! This goes out to my 2 stories! I WILL UPDATE 1 CHAPTER , PER WEEK!WHY? BECAUSE THE LESSONS BEING GIVEN TO US ARE STARTING TO GET HARD, AND I NEED TO FOCUS. So anyway I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Although I really want to update the chapters of each story XD, but my schedule will be like this! Just for you guys to know if I'll be able to update!**

**Monday - CAT meeting**

**Tuesday - Lessons/ besties time!**

**Wednesday - Thesis meeting**

**Thursday - Bonding with my besties!**

**Friday - Quiz day!**

**So that's all!Saturday and Sunday are free, but sometimes there might be something I need to finish up for school!SO MOSTLY ALL MY UPDATE DAYS WILL BE THE WEEKENDS! **

**THX FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Let's start then!I'm still thinking if I'll make this story a long or short one!**

**P.S this chapter may not be good, 'cuz I just hurriedly did this! Say 10 mins. before I went to sleep?**

* * *

><p>"Would you just leave me alone?" Lucy screamed in the face of her companion.<p>

"No way!I'm coming with you!" Natsu answered back. Let's just say that from the time they left the guild earlier, Natsu hadn't left Lucy alone. More to say they were bickering all the way to the train station.

"Can't you just go away and bother someone ELSE?" Lucy questioned, emphasis on the ELSE. Natsu stopped and thought about it, while Lucy took this chance and bought the ticket for herself only. She didn't turn back to look at Natsu, instead she headed straight for the train. She picked a seat, that was located at the back part, where almost no one comes and sit there. The minutes ticked by, and soon the train whistled, telling the passengers that the train was about to leave.

Lucy's mind was in the clouds. Mostly it was thinking how the outcome of her next chapter will start, without inspiration she couldn't think of anything. It even crossed her mind to stop writing her book. But if she did, you would only see her stop, then she was back again. Like she was attached to it. Her thinking all this she didn't notice the boy that had seated himself in front of her. Her eyes were looking into nothing in particular, head rested on the window, she was our typical daydreamer.

"You don't have to dream about me Lucy, I'm here in front of you~" the voice teased, chuckling at that. Instantly Lucy snapped out of her day dream, and had faced the boy in front of her. Her face carved a scrowl, while she sighed. Sitting up properly, she rested her elbow on the armrest, placing her cheek on it.

"You look stupid in that green complexion of yours Salamander" Lucy said lazily. Eyeing the said person in front of her. She didn't have the clue why he had turned green. But faintly she remembered that he was perfectly fine earlier.

"Shut up woman! It's motion sickness!" Natsu said, baring his fangs at her. (A/N:You know the pointy teeth he had!I made them into fangs!no argues onegai!XD). She raised her eye brow at him, with the look that said are-you-serious.

"Your saying you get motion sickness even without the vehicle moving?" Lucy asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. But unfortunately our dear dragon slayer hadn't noticed it, due to his motion sickness kicking in.

"What do you care anyway?" Natsu hissed. By this little conversation they had started, the train choose this time to depart. Making Natsu greener by the minute. (A/N: Now think of all the time what Natsu looks like, during their train rides XD He looks absolutely adorable!)

"Who said I cared dumbass? It's called curious genius!" Lucy retorted, scoffing at him. Natsu was about to answer back, but he thought twice about it. He's lunch was planning on making an appearance in front of them. Poor Natsu he was trying his best to stop it from coming out, but instead he was scolded.

"Throw up on me and I'll skin you alive!" Lucy hissed, glaring at him dangerously. Without her saying it, he was really planning on not throwing up. Painly taking his time copping with his weakness. Somehow he managed to keep it in more, and took action.

"Let's play 10 questions!" He rejoiced, regretting his sudden movement.

"Why?" Lucy asked innocently. She was actually enjoying his weakened state at the moment.

"Because!" He whined.

"Because?" She repeated. Her motive was to make him irritated, and to stop him from ever talking to her. Which was making him irritated at that.

"Because I want to!" Natsu whined.

"You sound like a spoiled brat!" Lucy pointed out.

"And your completely irritating!"

"Then stop talking to me already!"

"Don't want too!"

"Jerk!"

"Yes Babe?"

"Ewww!"

"Oh come on!You know you like it!"

"In your dreams!" She scoffed, by this time she was the one getting irritated. And somehow Natsu's motion sickness was subsiding. (A/N: Yess!OOC, please put that aside and continue reading their lovely chitchat!)

"Babe, your already in front of me, why do I need to dream?" He said, smirking at her. Looking closely he actually thought that she had a cute angry face.

"Gross!Pervert!"

"Can you blame a guy?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" He asked questioningly. Pretty much interested, because most girls blame guys.

" 'Cuz guys are manics, perverts, leechers, and all they think about are getting rid of their freaking needs!"

"Tsk, babe you need to loosen up, let loose would yah"

"I don't plan to!Especially if you were in the area!"

"Why? Do I make you want me?" Natsu asked wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Boy don't flatter yourself"

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?" She asked, faking that she already forgot. Natsu pouted, but still continued.

"What's your favorite color?"(1) He started his 10 questions. He was thinking that Lucy wasn't counting, too bad for him she was. In truth she denied it, but since he was annoying her to death, she just decided to play along.

"Red, White, and Blue. You?"

"Yellow, Brown, Red. When did you come to the guild?"(2)

"Last week. Why is your hair pink?"

"Woman!It's red!Get it right!"

"Right..." Lucy said, but sounded not convinced.

" 'Hmph!' How many keys do you have?"(3)

"About 9. Where'd you learn you magic?"

"From Igneel, he's a dragon. Next! Do you really hate us guys?"(4)

"Must I spell it out to you? You already heard the reason why, so why bother asking" She answered grumpily.

"Fine. So if you were to choose between girls and guys, it would be girls?" (5) Natsu asked her, but answered his own question, still it was directed to her.

"Obviously" She stated matter of factly.

"Are you lesbian?"(6) He teased. This made Lucy give him another death glare.

"No!I'm straight, god!Why are you dumb?"(7) She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. With this sudden movement, it made Natsu stare at her chest.

"Would you stop staring!Jerk!" She literally growled at him.

"Ohh feisty!I like a feisty one" He smirked at her. Only to make her groan. Much to his liking, it sounded sexy to him.

"Stop being such pervert would yah?" She screamed at him. Inwardly shivering at his lecherous stare.

"Can't blame me, It's inviting~" His smirk never left his face. Deciding that she wasn't going anywhere with the random question, she continued.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"(8)

"Hello~ A vest here,scarf and some long shorts(A/N: I forgot what he was wearing at the bottom part XD my bad!), compared to you I'm wearing more"

"I am wearing clothes you know" She pointed out.

"You call those clothes?" He asked her, which of course she nodded. Instantly he added,

"I can practically see your underwear honey" He winked at her. Making her growl again. He laughed at her childish reaction.

"Okay, moving on...Would you give me a chance and say play a game with me?"(9) He almost pleaded at this.

"We are playing a game here!"

"I meant another game~"

"Hmm?"

"It's like this. Give me 1 month to prove to you that I'm different, along with that you talk to other guys at the guild." He explained his new game.

"What's the catch?"(10)

"If I fail to prove to you I'm different from the other guys, I'll never talk to you again. But If I win..."

"If you win?"

"You'll have to promise to be mine and mine alone!" He grinned. Lucy thought about it. The deal was to her liking, although the down side on it was if he won, she'll have to be his. Thinking about it, gave her the shivers.

"Okay deal" She grinned. She found her new goal. NEVER GIVE IN TO ANY OF HIS ANTICS!

"Perfect!You'll be mine in no time!" Natsu boasted. Earning a laugh from her.

"Don't be too confident Jerk!" Lucy pointed out. Natsu's smile had turned into a smirk. He leaned forward to our favorite blonde. Instantly making her eyes wide.

"What the hell are you doing!" She shrieked at him. Pushing herself more into the seat she was on. But that didn't stop Natsu, it just made him crawl in between her legs, making him look like he was kneeling in front of her. She was literally squirming.

"Sealing the deal~" He said playfully, as he cupped her face in his hands. Stopping her from moving any further. It was an agonizing moment for Lucy, Lucy froze.

"Good girl" Natsu whispered, closing the distance between them. Just like the kiss he gave her the other night. It was sweet, but somehow he couldn't stop himself from licking her lips, that tasted strawberry. Sweet strawberry. Lucy's mind screamed at her. She unfroze, and she did what she wanted to do to him all the time he smirked at her. She smacked his cheek. An imprint of her hand can be seen. Although Natsu was knocked out, by Lucy's next punches and kicks. In truth Natsu wouldn't have felt them, but his motion sickness came back.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!SLEEP TIME!REVIEWS WANTED!GRAMMAR ERRORS sorry if there are!<strong>

**Is it bad?**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mehhh!My bad!I totally blanked for a couple of days with the stories~hahaha! I'll make it up to you minna!**

** I will post two chapters today, of one of my stories!**

** and two! We just sang for our project in MAPEH!hahah!**

** Last I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Let's start!**

* * *

><p>A certain blonde stellar mage was fuming in anger as she made her way back to her hotel room. Shall I tell you what got her so mad? I'd gladly entertain you as I can.<p>

**_Earlier(Lucy P.O.V)_**

_Lucy got of the train when they had arrived. She quickly ditched the still groaning Salamander by the door of the door. Not really liking what they or 'he' had dealed on earlier. Quickly she made her way out of the station of Oshibana. Her destination was a little bit towards the towns central, whereas she would meet the client in a cafe shop. About her 20 minutes of walking towards the said Cafe, she had seen the beautiful sceneries of Oshibana town. Kids happily played with one another, and the parents were happily enjoying themselves as they talked with the other families within their area. _

_Lucy was jealous of them. They were happily enjoying their lives, when she had nothing of the feeling they were having. Her childhood had been gruesome, and lonely. Her mother,maids and butlers were her only friends and loved ones. She longed for her fathers love too, but as time went by she didn't receive it. Instead she received grief and misfortune from him. She never really trusted anyone besides her mother, maids and butlers. All she thought at that time was 'no man will ever be right for her. Protecting her. And will love her, just like the persons that she loved, but left her.' Her mind thought of all this until she arrived at the cafe. Meeting her client was kind of a hard one, because he was a guy. But clients are customer's and she needed the award from this mission, for her rent._

_"Hello, you must be the one from Fairy Tail" the man asked her. And motioned her to sit down. Which she complied too._

_"Yes, I'm Lucy" she replied._

_"I'm Jake, all I need is for you to get back the jewels that was stolen from me" Jake said, as he pushed a cake in front of Lucy. Seems like he had ordered it for her earlier. Lucy knows very much herself, not to take food from men. But this was her client we were talking about, and she didn't want to be that rude. So she accepted it._

_"Pardon, but would you be so kind as to tell me why those jewels are so important?" Lucy asked nicely, as she took a bite from the cake. It was velvet cake.(A/N: I wonder what that tastes like!XD)_

_"Ahh, you see, they are important because a precious ring was mixed in them..." Jake trailed off. Lucy nodded and continued to listen._

_"That ring..I need it, it was a family heirloom, and I plan to give it to my...g..." Jake was starting to stutter by this time. It made Lucy raise a brow at him._

_"It's for my girlfriend. I actually plan to as-sk her hand in m-marriage" Jake said. His face now red from embarrassment. Although we know Lucy hates men, she couldn't help but feel relieved and relaxed with his presence. She didn't know there are some guys that was willing to be prince-like for the ones they loved. Maybe there was hope for the men in the world._

_"Don't worry Jake, I will get back those jewels you need!" Lucy said, giving him a sweet smile she rarely showed to others. Jake on the other hand sighed in relief at her answer._

_"Thank you very much Lucy, I can't take you enough for the help. Even though I heard from you mascot girl Mira was it? That you hate men" Jake said apologetically. She giggled a little._

_"Yes, quiet frankly I hate men, but with what you said I couldn't help but think that, there are men that are really sincere" Lucy blurted out. Finishing her cake in the process._

_"Thanks for the cake Jake, be assured I'll be back in no time with the jewels you need!" Lucy said happily as she stood up. Jake smiled in return and nodded. Soon Lucy was out of the cafe and headed for the forest where the group of mages usually takes before they head back to the central town. She waited and waited until they arrived. The moon had appeared in place of the sun, yes it was already night time. She was about to call Taurus out, when all of a sudden a certain Salamander went straight into fighting with them._

_"SALAMANDER YOU IDIOT!MOVE AWAY!" Lucy shouted from her hiding place._

_"I'm not giving you all the fun!Just join me if you want!" Natsu shouted back, punching some of the mages that wasn't using their magic._

_"That's it!GATE OF THE BULL!I OPEN THEE!TAURUS!" Lucy said, summoning her spirit._

_"LUCY!What can I do for you and your gorgeous body?" Taurus yet again complimented on her like the pervert he is. Making her angrier by the minute._

_"Knock them out Taurus!And I mean ALL OF THEM!" Lucy ordered pointing at the mages that was in front of her. Taurus of course did what he was told by his beloved master. Taurus used his 'rampage' left and right. But hewas knocked out by our favorite salamander._

_"NATSU!Wha'd you do that to Taurus!" Lucy shouted at him. She had just send Taurus back to the spirit world to rest. And they had already took out all the mages. She stomped away from Natsu and started looking for the jewels._

_"Ne Lucy what are you looking for?" Natsu asked, making his way towards her. She didn't answer him, because she was busy looking for those jewels. Plus they are guys, so that didn't help her much, it just irritated her. _

_She stood up and headed for the next unconscious mage. She didn't notice Natsu creeping close behind her. Before she was about to crouch down, Natsu had already snaked his arms around her waist. Making her freeze in place. He chuckled at her reaction, and turned her around to face him, still arms tight around her waist as he hugged her._

_"As I was saying, what are you looking for?hmmm Lucy?" Natsu whispered, placing his head on her shoulder. He got a good whiff of her scent vanilla, with a hint of coconut butter. He actually liked it. He unconsciously leaned closer to her neck, his eyes had closed._

_"H-HEY!LET GOOO!" Lucy whined, trying to pry his arms of her. Much to her dismay he just tightened his hold on her._

_"Lucy if your looking for the jewels I have it~" Natsu whispered huskily, but still had the playfulness in it. His lips touching her ear lobe, made her shiver._

_"Gimme those jewels!" Lucy whined like a child, trying to hit him to loosen his grip on her. Not liking the fact that she was so noisy, he had questioned her._

_"Why do you need them?" Still he whispered._

_"Because!Jake needs them and I promised him!" She answered back, still trying to pull away from his grasp._

_"Hey how come you are perfectly fine talking to him?Like your all chummy and friends?" He asked. He saw them earlier at the cafe, and his temper had risen from the sight. They were smiling at each other as she ate the cake as they discussed the mission._

_"Because for once he makes me feel relaxed and I feel like I can trust him!" She shouted, not caring about her choice of words. Natsu felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on him. Yes he wasn't going to admit that he loved her, but it was hard to take in when already someone she could trust was not him._

_"Hey Luce let's head back to the hotel 'kay?" Natsu said, already dragging her along with him. She complained for him to let go of her. Shout here shout there, his patience has dissolved quickly and the only way he could think of was to shut her up._

_"Luce shut up would yah?__" Natsu grumbled, still dragging her._

_"No!AND LET GO ALREADY!" She squirmed in his hold. Natsu was already annoyed, but a brilliant plan he always wanted to do has appeared back in his head. In one swift move, he pulled Lucy close to him, smashing his lips on her. Instantly she froze in place. HE WAS KISSING HER AGAIN! And this time it was I don't know? PASSIONATE feel to it? Lucy was having a hard time to breath from trying to pull away from his kiss, and keeping herself in check. Alas her vision had darkened, legs falling out, and she was now out of breath. She fell limp in to his hold as darkness enveloped her._

_"Hnn.. Still sweet strawberry, I'll place my taste on her some other time" Natsu thought out loud. As he carried Lucy in his arms, like a princess was supposed too. But he doesn't know that she's actually a princess, yet. When they arrived at the hotel, Lucy was still unconscious, so he tucked her in._

_"Stupid Luce, don't go trusting somebody else, other than me" Natsu whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. Fixing himself a place beside her, he held her in his arms again._

_"Night Lucy" he whispered. And soon he was asleep too, with a sleeping Lucy in his arms._

**_Back to present_**

Well that was what happened last night. I think? But that wasn't the thing that got me so angry at the idiot. Can you believe him!I was taking a shower and what do you think?Yes he had walked right in!He didn't even knock!He just went right in!and Stared!That jerk!So what I did was tie him up inside the bathroom. While I headed back to the cafe, where Jake waited for me.

"Hey Jake!" I greeted him. Taking a seat in front of him.

"Hey Lucy, did you get it back?" Jake asked eyes shining bright in anticipation.

"Yeah!Here!" I said, giving him the bag of jewels. Instantly he toppled the bag on top of the table and searched the mountain of jewels. Every piece he didn't approve of, he tossed them aside, or should I say he was frantically searching for the ring so he wasn't in his right mind throwing the jewels. Hey I had a heart, whereas when he was throwing some of it I was getting it back into the bag. A few minutes later he stopped, a very bright smile can be seen on his face.

"Found it!" He exclaimed. Lucy sighted in relief, she sat back down with the bag having all it's content back.

"Congrats!" Lucy said, giving him back the bag. But Jake just shook his head back, and pushed it in front of her. Making Lucy give him a puzzled look.

"That's my payment Lucy, you deserve it" Jake said grinning at her shocked expression.

"But-" She started but was cut off.

"I insist, you have been a good friend and didn't judge me, so in return this is my part" Jake said pushing the bag tight in her grasp. She was speechless, but soon nodded in understanding. This was her reward.

"Thanks Jake, well I gotta go, If you need something again you can ask for me from Fairy Tail" Lucy said getting up from her seat, along with the bag of jewels in her grasp. Jake grinned and bid her goodbye. Soon she was back at the hotel and packing her belongings. Only to fine them already packed, and a very irritated looking Natsu on the bed, waiting.

"Lucy!Your mean!You need punishment for tying me up!" Natsu smirked evilly, a glint sparkled in his eye. As he stood up and started advancing on Lucy. Lucy saw the glint that came from his eye and started to make a run back to the door. Only to be pulled back, on the bed with Natsu hovering above her. Her eyes widened as he leaned down on her.

"Lucy I-"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!The next part will be after the reviews you give me!I know it's not that good of a chapter! <strong>

**But I still hope to get many reviews!**

**Like it?Hate it?REVIEW it!**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey minna!I'm back! Last week was kinda busy for me!Especially last Friday! 4 straight quizzes!I didn't even think I'll get high scores on them!Anyway the weather here in the Phils. has been kinda sunny then rainy, so the net was disconnected, until now. Also I'm sick due to the changing of weather. IHATEBEINGSICK! So with that mom told me not to go to school tomorrow. STUPIDRUNNYNOSE!**

**ANSWER CORNER!  
><strong>

**To euphiemialibritannia: yeah I'm from the phils XD**

**To ****NaLu Seirei : Me Nuts? Just a little! teehee! :3**

**To ShiningStellar : Really? I did! That's good then! :))**

**To FallenAngelGirl96 : Sorry!He won't confess yet!But I'll make this story short so it might be in a while XD**

**To The Midnight Shadow Star : So sorry for not updating XD**

**And to everyone! STAY TUNED for more of the chapters!I promise I won't forget to update! Unless I have a really urgent schedule XD**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>RECAP<em>  
><strong>

_"Lucy!Your mean!You need punishment for tying me up!" Natsu smirked evilly, a glint sparkled in his eye. As he stood up and started advancing on Lucy. Lucy saw the glint that came from his eye and started to make a run back to the door. Only to be pulled back, on the bed with Natsu hovering above her. Her eyes widened as he leaned down on her._

_"Lucy I-"_

* * *

><p>"Lucy I hate seeing you with other guys!" Natsu hissed so close to her ear. Lucy felt scared at the anger that was clearly showing off his eyes. But why would he be mad? And why would he care?<p>

"Get off me" Lucy mumbled. Natsu heard it, he didn't follow her. Instead he just tightened his hold on her.

"NO" He said. With so much authority in it. Lucy on the other hand was getting pissed off and at the same time hurting.

"I said Get OFF!" Lucy hissed at him, kneeing him in the stomach. Whereas it made Natsu clutch his stomach, as he sent a glare in her direction.

"Who the hell are you to threaten me?HUH!" Lucy glared back, her voice hard and cold as she stood up. It even sent shivers down his spine. She glared down at him, while he was still clutching his stomach on the bed. Setting aside the aching pain, he stood up ready to make his comeback.

"I'm the one who literally wants to RIP every GUYS head off when they look at YOU!" He hissed back at her. Lucy stood her ground.

"Who told you to do that?Why are you MAD?WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?" Lucy shouted at him, with every word she made she poked his chest hard. Of course Natsu wouldn't back down, even if his opponent was a girl.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted back. Both off them in each others faces, their glare contest never going down at all.

"You don't know?So what?You think you could just control me like some pup!" She hissed back, gritted through her teeth.

"If I can I will!" He retorted. These two just doesn't seem to get along at all.

"You don't have the right!" She barked back. Moving her way towards the door. With her bag in her hands. Until she was stopped by Natsu.

"Yes I do! Your practically mine!Can't you just accept that?" Natsu said, almost sobbing at the end.

"No I can't!" She answered back. Pulling her arms back, which was held on to by Natsu.

"Fine!If you can't accept that, I'll make you accept it. Just wait by the time we get back to the guild. And you start to talk with the others, opening up to everyone. I'll be there, and when you cry I'll be the one to wipe those tears away...You Lucy is already chained to me, you won't find the key..even if it's that close to you" He whispered only for them to hear. He released his hold on her arms, stepped back and went to collect their things back. Lucy was left standing in front of the door, her eyes wide.

_"chained to me..."_ those three words echoed in her head. How could he have known that. Say them easily, he couldn't could he? It can't possibly be him, right? Her heard has been thinking all these questions. Not noticing Natsu was already beside her, and calling her name.

"Lucy!LUCY!" Natsu called waving a hand in front of her. She snapped back into reality. Once she did she could only stare at Natsu. That it made him feel uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" Lucy mumbled, hurriedly opening the door as he followed her out of the room, heading to the train station. That he dreaded so much. Lucy couldn't help herself and take few glances at him, clearly he had never missed each one she did. Grinning to himself, he couldn't help but ask.

"Have you fallen for me Lucy?" He asked playfully putting an arm around her shoulder, as he pulled her to him.

"Ewww!The hell NO!" Lucy shrieked pushing away from him. Instantly dashing off towards the train.

He laughed at her retreating figure. Maybe this train ride wouldn't be that bad as the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT!BUT MOM TOLD ME NOT TO USE THE COMPUTER SO MUCH WHEN SICK! bummer!<br>I KNOW IT SUCKS RIGHT?**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE PAST COUPLE OF MONTHS! BUT GUESS WHAT! I officially GRADUATED from High school this last Tuesday. So yeah I'm so sorry again guys! It's officially summer break here in the Philippines! While I'm bored everyday why not make new stories or continue the others ne?**

**To EVERY REVIEWERS for every story I have on going:**

**Thank you so much for patiently waiting for an update! Again I'm deeply sorry. On the bright side, follow me on twitter to know the latest happenings of a story or when they will be updated again. Or some chatting would also do ^^ don't worry I don't bite.**

**maya14_21 here's my twitter account, follow me ne? ^+^**

**So LET'S START!**

**Disclaimers: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time…..<strong>_

_"Have you fallen for me Lucy?" He asked playfully putting an arm around her shoulder, as he pulled her to him._

_"Ewww! The hell NO!" Lucy shrieked pushing away from him, instantly dashing off towards the train._

_He laughed at her retreating figure. Maybe this train ride wouldn't be that bad as the rest._

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V<strong>

Well Natsu, whose motion sickness kicked in when the train started to move, have somehow landed onto Lucy's lap who was currently asleep leaning on the window as a support.

He wasn't really complaining, not like he can. Thou the thing is he couldn't help but calm down when he smelled Lucy's scent. It was cherry blossoms with a hint of vanilla. Also who serene she looked when she slept.

He was still a little bummed when he saw Lucy and Jake getting all chummy with each other, when in truth she wasn't really that keen on keeping a close touchy feel with the guy, but hey they were from the same guild and she treats him like a stranger? Where's the logic in that.

And how come he has these strange feelings to keep her safe and close to him? Was there something with their past or even their past life's that was starting to recreate? Or was it something bad that made them react with each other like these?

His thoughts were interrupted when the train came to a stop, the whistle signaled the passengers it was time to get off the train. While Natsu sluggishly stood up, the blonde female beside him was still deep in sleep. So he's last resort was to carry her back to his house. He still doesn't know where she lives (only in my story ^^).

So he started towards his house, while carrying his blonde guildmate.

* * *

><p><strong>At Natsu's house<strong>

Carefully he laid the girl in his bed pulling the quilt over her body, letting her get the rest she needs. While the dragon slayer himself leaves towards his bathroom for a bath.

Turning on the shower helped his muscles relax from the travel and fights he just did a few days ago. Not to mention his head can cool down a little from thinking why he was having those weird feelings for the girl.

Going back to Natsu's room, Lucy was sound asleep on the outside, but on the inside she was having a dream.

**Lucy's dream**

"_Lucy dear, do you remember those knight in shining armors I told you about?" Layla asked her lovely daughter whose eyes shone like jewels in the dark._

"_Of course Mama! Why do you ask?" Lucy asked her mother as she made flower rings with the flowers around them._

"_I do believe I told you about your prince right?" Layla asked playfully. While Lucy giggled as she shook her head as to answer 'no'._

"_Well he's a strange boy. One of my friends child, I'm sure you'll like him" Layla shared with her daughter. Who in return looked at her strangely._

"_But Mama is he really my prince?" Lucy asked sweetly, trying to finish her flower ring for her mother._

"_You'll know when you can't stop thinking about him, or when your heart goes 'doki' 'doki' around him" Layla said, giggling at seeing her daughters red face. Due to embarrassment that is._

"_I won't like him Mama! Because I have you! See?" Lucy pointed out as she placed the flower ring on her mother's palm. Layla smiled at the gift her daughter has made._

"_Thank you Lucy, I'll give this to the boy I'm telling you, when you remember it in the future see for yourself if he really is your prince, okay?" Layla said winking at her daughter. Which quickly turned into her running back towards their house, with little Lucy hot on her heels laughing so much._

**END OF DREAM**

* * *

><p>When Natsu came out of the bath with his khaki pants on, a towel in his hand that was drying his hair was greeted with…<p>

"Ne Natsu who's the sleeping girl?" a voice asked him. Instantly recognizing the voice he smile, ruffling it's hair.

"Happy that's Lucy, don't worry you'll see her more often" Natsu said sitting beside the sleeping Lucy.

"Why's that?" Happy asked while he happily munched on a fish.

"Because I get the feeling she's the princess I was told that I'll love" Natsu whispered, carefully swiping the tear that escaped her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that for a come back update guys? Hope everyone liked it! I'm so sorry if it's short!<strong>

**LIKE IT? HATE IT?**

**REVIEW! ^+^**

Don't forget to follow me on twitter for the latest updates you want on my stories! maya14_21 or maya de toro •

Happily awaiting for more followers ^^

**~maya14~**


	8. Chapter 8

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Natsu comes back from a mission, only to find a new member of the guild. Somehow his world stops, at the sight of her. But at the same time Lucy has a huge dislike to the male race. Will Natsu be able to break her fortress or will Lucy forever hate men.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_Warm. Something beside me is so warm it was hard and soft at the same time._

Lucy snuggled closer to the source of the heat coming from, and it moved, scared that it might be some wild animal or something, her eyes opened. Adjusting to the light, she saw that she was in a room, but it wasn't her room. When she looked beside her she froze. There beside her laid the pink haired dragon slayer of their guild. Out of pure instincts she screamed loud that instantly woke up the man beside her.

"Wha-?" Natsu asked alarmed, looking around the room. He found the blonde girl beside him, giving him a frightened look and glare at the same time.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked her glare intensified. Natsu scratched his head, not really sure what happened.

"Look Lucy, this is my house. You fell asleep on the train, and I just brought you here since I didn't know where you lived" Natsu explained getting up from his bed as he stretched. Lucy eyed him carefully, and looked down and saw she was fully clothed. _Well good thing he didn't do anything to me._ She thought.

Soon she heard the water running from the bathroom. It was her first time being in a guy's house and she couldn't help but look around. Well one thing is for sure he wasn't clean at all. His clothes were scattered on the floor, some of his things were either scattered or broken.

Although something caught her eye, on a cabinet, which was surprisingly clean and tidy. There laid a flower ring. Walking towards it, she saw that it was from a long time ago. Not only was that, it the same flower ring she made for her mother a long time ago.

"You know it's not nice to touch other people's things without permission" Natsu whispered, his mouth close to her ear. Lucy jumped in surprise, letting her hand fly towards his face. Natsu easily caught it in his, as he made her face him, caging her between the cabinet and him.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Natsu asked his eyes locking on her's.

"N-None of your business!" Lucy stuttered trying to push him away.

"Is it?" Natsu asked mockingly, showing her the flower ring that she was looking at earlier. She looked away from him, looking at anything but him.

"A friend of my dad gave this to me…" He trailed off. Lucy still didn't look at him, but she was listening.

"Dad's friend, Layla. She said this flower ring was made by her daughter, and gave it to me. Well she did say that I might be her daughter's prince" He added, placing his head onto her shoulder, sniffing her neck. The action made Lucy freeze in her position.

"But I don't want to be like those wimpy princes from books, I'll be a dragon instead. A dragon that'll forever protect his princess, and guess what Lucy, that princess is you" Natsu said, his face in her neck. Her smell was too addicting for him to stop smelling it.

"The hell, get away from me!" Lucy hissed pushing him harder. Natsu didn't budge even an inch; all he did was lick her neck, which made Lucy shriek in disgust.

"I'll remind you, a dragon can be quite possessive." He said kissing the place he kissed.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Lucy exclaimed doing everything she could to get him off her.

"A mark" Natsu said sucking on that same spot. Lucy shivered, unconsciously grabbing his shirt for support. He stopped, smirking as he eyed the mark he gave her, and the flushed face she had.

"There now it'll remind you who your dragon is" He said straightening his back. Lucy's hand immediately shoots to the spot he placed the hickey on.

"Now be a good girl and take a bath, we're going to the guild" Natsu said, patting her cheek affectionately.

Lucy was too miffed by what happened and could just only nod. It was like everything he said, she was to obey. And the thing is she felt same around him. _ He can't be the boy mom was talking about, was he?_ Lucy thought submerging herself in the bath.

While Natsu happily waited for her outside. _My precious princess, it really is you. _ He thought smiling as he remembered Layla say that her daughter was named Lucy. Lucy Hearthfilia. _Mine._

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's Shout out:**

**Happy Mother's Day to each and every Mothers in the world!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Bishies oujisama'**_

**A poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	9. Chapter 9

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Natsu comes back from a mission, only to find a new member of the guild. Somehow his world stops, at the sight of her. But at the same time Lucy has a huge dislike to the male race. Will Natsu be able to break her fortress or will Lucy forever hate men.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Natsu and Lucy were now walking towards the guild, Natsu walking ahead while Lucy walked a good distance behind him. Both of them thinking on their own thoughts. _I can't just say that 'Hey you're mine, so don't go to other guys!' _Natsu thought. He was sure that she was the one, although Layla had pushed him to know her from a long time ago, it was like he didn't need to. It's like he knows her to well to begin with.

_It's not him right? But how come he said 'chained to me?' Also he has the flower ring I gave my mother a long time ago. So is he? _Lucy thought about it hard. Sure her mother told her stories about a dragon teaching a human child, and that's all she told her. With so little proof, it's hard to think. She didn't notice that they were already in front of the guild doors.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"We're here!" Natsu announced slamming the guild doors open. The people inside turned their heads and looked shocked. Lucy was with a guy, and that guy happened to be Natsu Dragneel. The one she has openly argued a few days with, also the annoying guy she labeled to be someone she might be fated to be with. Or she hopes not.

"Good morning Natsu-san, Lucy-chan!" Mira greeted sweetly. Wasn't she shocked? Of course she was! She's just a good actress to cover it up. It really is a new sight that Lucy was seen with a male species. She openly showed the guild she despised the male species, so why change now right?

"Morning Mira-san" Lucy greeted back seating at her usual seat. Natsu following beside her, which made Lucy scowls at him.

"It's rare to see you with a guy Lucy-chan, has something changed?" Mira asked curiously. Lucy let out a sigh of defeat.

"Mira-san, this idiot has been bothering me since the job I took and has been pestering me too much" Lucy whined, glaring at the dragon slayer beside her. Who apparently was giving her a look of amusement?

"Mira can I get some fire chicken?" Natsu asked still looking at Lucy with the smug look he had on.

Mira eyed the two back and forth and grinned like a girl who got answered by her high school crush to come on a date or something. Well we could guess that Mira is going to start her match makings again right? Or those she even need to? Mira excused herself from the two to get Natsu's food, leaving the two to stare at each other.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Lucy hissed at him, automatically making Natsu smirk.

"Why?" Natsu asked mockingly.

"Isn't it obvious that I don't like being near you?" Lucy said her glare not faltering at all. Although Natsu was clearly having fun being with her, her personality was definitely something he has been searching for a long time.

"Well from what happened back in my house, I would say…." Natsu trailed off, lifting his hand to her neck, just the spot where he gave her the hickey alarmed her. She instantly slapped his hand away, her glare still there but the only difference is that she was visibly blushing. Causing Natsu to smirk in delight, as his eyes ignited with fire. He leaned in close to her ear.

"You can't really say no to me" He said finishing his sentence. His right hand's fingers playfully twirled locks of her hair.

"I-"

"Lu-chan! There you are! I want to show you something, but I think you're busy?" Levy asked uncertain with the current position they were in. Lucy sitting properly still who was blushing, while Natsu faced her, his right hand twirling some of her hair who looked completely pleased with the situation they were in. Despite the killer glare Lucy was giving him, or even how close his face was to hers.

"No! No I'm not busy at all Levy-chan, let's go" Lucy said almost immediately got off the stool and headed towards Levy. Who was confused in what happened, but never the less dragged Lucy towards the guild's library.

Natsu who was left alone on the bar, leaned on his right hand smiling at the retreating figure of the blond celestial mage. Mira who just came back with his food, eyed him curiously.

"Ne Natsu, care to tell us what's happening between Lucy and you?" Mira asked on behalf of the guild that was looking rather curious as well. Natsu shrugged but still grinned at them.

"She's th-"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Lu-chan are you okay!" Levy asked immediately when they were in the library. Lucy who was still blushing nervously collapsed on the ground.

"Levy chan~ I- I think" Lucy started getting all nervous for some reason. Levy patted her back gently, telling her to take deep breathes.

"I think he's the one my mom told me about!" Lucy exclaimed her eyes wide in her discovery. Levy blinked as she registered what Lucy had said. Sure they were best friends, and Lucy had shared everything that happened to her in the past, but she was surprised to know that Natsu was the one person she was bound to be with.

"No way…Is he really?" Levy asked in disbelief, but when Lucy hesitantly nod that was when she believed her.

Natsu was the little boy she had met once when she was little. And the two had sworn to each other that when they got older they would be together. Toddlers or not, but those two wouldn't ever break a promise. A celestial mage never breaks her promises, and with Natsu well he had always kept his words. And from the looks of it earlier he wasn't planning on breaking his promise either.

"I'm not sure earlier but when I woke up in his house I found the flower ring I gave my mom, the ring that mom said she'd give to her friend's child, but I didn't know it would be Natsu. Let alone that we met accidentally when we were kids, we kind of connected from the get go like we knew each other without telling each other anything" Lucy explained still racking to her brain.

"Breathe Lu-chan. Still what are you going to do know? If he really is the _boy_, aren't you in big trouble?" Levy asked her carefully.

"I don't know Levy-chan, I don't know…. I can't really say no to him, it's like what he wants, he gets" Lucy whispered thinking for a way out of this mess she was in. But everything she could think off would always be a dead end, no escape.

"Even from the old stories I red, there's no way out of it Lu-chan" Levy said sadly at her blonde friend.

"Whoever is bound to a dragon's claw will never get out, like yin and yang that's connected despite their opposites" Levy said, thinking back to what she had red along time ago.

"The fire within a dragon that blazes whenever he knows that person was the one for him…." Lucy trailed off, looking at Levy.

"Blazing fire" Lucy finished before fainting into darkness.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's Shout out:**

**Sorry for the late update guys! But I'll be updating as much as I can for now on~ until school starts that is~ (June 13)**

**P.S this story is about to close within a few more chapters or maybe sooner ^^ but the first story to end will be 'Natsu's pet' after that it might be this story ^^ so I'm happy that many are supporting my stories! Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!**

**P.S.S I know it's lame ne? :'( Still I hope everyone will support this ne? **

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Bishies oujisama' & 'Natsu's pet'& 'When will you confess?'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	10. Layla's diary portion game at the end

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Natsu comes back from a mission, only to find a new member of the guild. Somehow his world stops, at the sight of her. But at the same time Lucy has a huge dislike to the male race. Will Natsu be able to break her fortress or will Lucy forever hate men.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story!**

**This story is dedicated to **Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail **concerning her last review ^^ If anyone is still confused PM me okay? I'll answer when I'm up ****◕‿‿◕**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

A long time ago there was a story from the ancient time that had been passed on from generations to generations. It was the close observation on the mythical powers of a dragon and a dragon slayer. But before that, has anyone wondered why fairy tale stories concerns locking a princess in a tower or a castle and a mighty dragon seems to protect it?

Well hasn't anyone thought that the dragon might have liked the princess it was protecting? Yes, a huge, scary dragon liking a mere human that can be killed anytime? Wasn't it just ridiculous to know that the dragon liked the princess? Well this is where we are wrong. Ever thought of the possibility that the dragon might be keeping eye on the princess for its dragon slayer?

Thus we begin with the explanation that the rest of the dragons had trained their own dragon slayers, for the day that they meet a certain someone. They could protect him/her, and along the way the claiming of their mate. There was something between the lines of _dying without its mate, _which was quite rare in cases for the dragon slayers.

Dragons have trained the dragon slayers in hope of one they kill the evil dragons in the world. For example Acnologia, said to be the dragon that Zeref himself had kept as a pet, well that was something. Well anyway when a dragon slayer finds its mate, they are bound forever. Being trained by a dragon has its perks. Like they can get the possessiveness towards their mate, to the point that whatever the dragon slayer says the mate can't disobey.

But there are some cases that when a dragon slayers mate dies, along the way the dragon slayer dies as well. Could he live and find a new mate? No. They were called a mate for a reason. They're the once that give the strength for the dragon slayer to fight, and protect both of them. So whoever wants to act as a replacement for a mate never occurs.

So let's see what we got so far ne?

A dragon that trained a dragon slayer will get the characteristics of being possessive towards their mate. A dragon's mate cannot be replaced, ever. If a mate dies so does the dragon slayer.

So let's see why Natsu said _chained to me_. We all know that Igneel has trained Natsu from a small age. We can remember from the past chapter that Layla planned on giving the flower ring her daughter, Lucy had made. Which Layla did, but at that time Layla was friends with the almighty fire dragon, Igneel. Their friendship wasn't like in the Fairy Tales that the princess was kept in a castle. No Layla was treated like the queen which was highly respected for her kindness and her vast knowledge and understanding.

So how come Natsu was acting like he owned Lucy? Well it's because he does, the only thing is Lucy can't remember about it at all. Layla and Igneel had agreed to erase Lucy's memories concerning about it. And let Natsu find her, on his own, making her remember on his own. Until the spell is broken that Lucy will willingly accept Natsu whole heartedly.

But the question is how will Natsu break the spell? It's quite simple actually. All he needs to do is be honest with his feelings and face reality that his mate is right in front of him. From the past chapters I can guess that some noted that Natsu once loved Lisanna right? Although she died, it made Natsu not want to love again. The reason of Lisanna dying and Igneel leaving him gave the toll on him to quit on loving.

Then when Lucy came into his world, it all started coming back to him. All the lessons Igneel thought him protect your mate, don't let her die. All of it made him remember who his real mate was, it was Lucy Heartfilia. Not Lisanna, Lisanna was simply his friend like sister. He loved her only as a sister and Lisanna loved him more, but seeing as his heart wasn't fully her's she still accepted him.

And that was all there is to it. If Natsu breaks the spell on Lucy, they'd be together and hopefully forever. From ancient time this things happened every century, and everyone that is chosen always gets their fates changed.

#Layla's diary

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's Shout out:**

**Okay! So I just made the whole thing up! I don't know if there is a story that's like this.. Also I made it as Layla's diary portion, anyone knows where her diary is? I'll give you a hint it's not with Lucy****. Anyone who guesses right will be asked for any pair they like and I'll make a one-shot dedicated to the winner ^^**

**So anyway reviews ne? **** w **

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Bishies oujisama' & 'Natsu's pet'& 'When will you confess?'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	11. Chapter 11

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Natsu comes back from a mission, only to find a new member of the guild. Somehow his world stops, at the sight of her. But at the same time Lucy has a huge dislike to the male race. Will Natsu be able to break her fortress or will Lucy forever hate men.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story!**

**Well the winner for the last chapter's question is ****FallenAngelGirl96****, though her one-shot still isn't in progress because she still hasn't given me the pairings and what type of genre and other stuffs. **

**P.S the reason why ****FallenAngelGirl96**** is because, if Natsu or Lucy had Layla's diary wouldn't they or mainly Natsu have done something by now? Makarov received the diary from the owner herself, before she died.**

Well anyway the new change in Fan fiction is quite something, thou I still don't agree why they have to take the stories used with lemons, songs and other more. Personally I though, fan fiction was a free site that let every author express their feelings. It is supposed to be called fan fiction for a reason, because everyone has the freedom to write what they like to happen with a certain story.

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! Fairy Tail is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Natsu!" Levy shouted running out of the guild library. Her face held shock and fear, alerting everyone in the guild.

"What happened Levy?" Mira asked worriedly. The solid script mage panted from the running.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan collapsed!" Levy said. Natsu immediately ran towards the library to search for the blonde mage. While the rest stared at the direction Natsu went, before they turned to Levy.

"What happened to her Levy?" Erza asked, clad in her armor. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but the look on her face, gave away that said she was concerned like the rest of the guild.

"Well Lu-chan told me about _Blazing fire_, and just like that she collapsed" Levy said, gulping down a cold glass of water that Mira had given her. Levy told them what Lucy had shared with her at the library. After she finished telling them shocked faces can be seen from the members.

"Hey isn't it strange that Natsu just told us the same thing?" Mira said, breaking the silence.

"But it feels like we're missing something" Gray added, clad again in his boxers with a thinking face on. "Gray your clothes" Mira reminded him, resulting in him looking for his clothes as usual, with Erza's occasional presence of giving him a glare because of his habit.

"Well observed Gray" a voice said. Startling everyone, they saw Master Makarov from the banister. He looked at all of them, with a look that said he was concerned for the two as well.

"Do you know something Master?" Levy asked on behalf of the guild.

"Yes Levy, indeed I do" He said beckoning them to listen. He pulled out an old looking journal (Layla's diary) and started reading a certain page. A few minutes he finished reading it. Again the members held the look of shock, and a new look that clearly spelled confused.

"So what happens to those two now?" Levy asked, slumping in her seat.

"Natsu is an idiot, he couldn't possibly know anything about the situation they are in" Gray said nodding his head.

"But I think he is starting to notice his feelings for her" Mira said remembering how they acted before they went on that last mission. Or how they came into the guild earlier, together.

"Maybe we can try and help them a little, maybe something can trigger one of them to remember" Levy shared. She loved Lucy and thought that the situation they were in was bad. But after learning the whole truth she wanted to help her remember.

"Is that alright Master?" Erza asked looking up at him from the banister. Makarov contemplated, he didn't want to nose in, in the situation. But since he read what was written in her diary he was already involved.

"Yes" he said grinning at them. Each one smiled and thought of plans that may help the two.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Natsu bolted to where Lucy was, when he heard from Levy that she collapsed. Something clicked in his body that made him immediately go to her. He found her lying on the floor; it looked like she was having a nightmare or something.

Natsu cradled her in his arms, as soon as he wrapped his arms around her body her breathing went steady. He liked how she fit perfectly with him, even when she was unconscious like now. She looked like an angel to him, an angel that had landed in front of him.

Ironic right? He was a guy that didn't want to love anymore, but why? The mere sight or sentence concerning Lucy always pulled him to his edges. Earlier in his house he noticed her holding the flower ring. The way she jumped or squealed in surprise amused him. Everything about her was amusing to him. But the one thing that got him to know she was the princess Layla was talking about was her scent. Her scent was on the flower ring, faint but it was the same.

When he gave her a hickey he almost felt like he wasn't going to stop because of her scent. It was somewhat Vanilla and Strawberries, a scent that was unique to him. It smelled sweeter than the average vanilla scented things or strawberry flavored foods he had tasted.

It pleased him immensely that he could smell his scent on her right now. Vanilla and strawberry mixed with the smell of fire and the woods. He wanted his scent to stay longer on her, more like he knew it rightfully belonged on her. But as they stayed in the position they were in now, he would savor the moment for now.

Lucy laying in his arms, while Natsu cradled her like she was a fragile doll. He didn't care what the others may think about his sudden running to the library, all he knew was he wanted Lucy to be with him. Beside him at all times with no other guys touching her like he did. He would burn anyone that dared to touch her in anyway at all. His resolve was clear he would make Lucy his forever, and that action will be taken care tonight. For now he would let her sleep on him, while he watched her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's Shout out:**

My head is aching! Plus knowing what fan fiction wants to do (remove the other stories), my anger just went here for some reason -_- so it went to a short chapter, instead of a long one…

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Bishies oujisama' & 'Natsu's pet'& 'When will you confess?'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	12. Chapter 12

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Natsu comes back from a mission, only to find a new member of the guild. Somehow his world stops, at the sight of her. But at the same time Lucy has a huge dislike to the male race. Will Natsu be able to break her fortress or will Lucy forever hate men.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! Fairy Tail is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"_Lucy! Sweetie wake up!" a voice called her to wake. Somehow Lucy found herself in a bright white space with nothing but her in it, and somewhat a person she seemed to know so much,_

"_M-Mom!" Lucy stammered as her eyes started stingy due to the water works that was starting to appear. The lady in return smiled at her, scooping her into a hug. The warmness Lucy felt was so real, like the times when her mother always hugged her. She hugged back with all her might, making her mother giggle at her action._

"_Lucy sweetie, why do you not accept that dragon boy?" Layla asked her. She sat down, which Lucy followed suit. After a while an image of their garden appeared in the bright white room. The scenery had changed._

"_Dragon boy? Oh! You mean Natsu?" Lucy asked furrowing her eyebrows, which earned another giggle from her mother._

"_Don't scrunch your eyebrows like that Lucy, or you'll get old very fast" Layla warned her, Lucy in return pouted like a kid._

"_And yes Natsu, he is a sweet boy sweetie, so why avoid him?" Layla added smiling at her. Lucy on the other hand just stared at her._

"_How would you know that mom? And besides that! Why'd you give him the flower ring I made you?" Lucy pointed an accusing finger, pouting as she did so. Layla couldn't help but adore her cute daughter at her actions._

"_I gave him the flower ring because I know he'll be the one for you, plus you think I wouldn't know my own daughters taste in boys?" Layla teased her, which pretty much got a blushing Lucy._

"_You like adventure and something new, and he's just like that. Also that boy is sweet and caring, although a bit idiotic" Layla said scratching her cheek. Lucy on the other hand laughed at what she said, all of it was true._

"_I'm still confused mom, I hate men because of what dad did to you" Lucy muttered, although Layla heard it and had a frown on her lips._

"_Sweetie what your father did was of the past, forget about it and move on. You have Natsu in front of you all you need to do is accept him and you'll remember" Layla said smiling at her again. Although what she said had confused Lucy._

"_Remember what mom?" Lucy asked still not getting what she had said._

"_You'll know in some time sweetie, remember just accept him and you'll know" Layla said as she started to vanish along with the image they were in. Lucy's eyes widened as she started to panic._

"_M-Mom wait!" Lucy shouted reaching out to her._

"_I'll always be in your heart sweetie, I'll pop up when I feel your heat so confused, I love you Lucy, my sweet daughter" Layla said smiling at her despite the tears that trailed her cheeks, and she vanished._

"Mom…" Lucy muttered in her sleep, as tears managed to escape her closed eyelids. Natsu swiped them away with his thumb, bringing her closer to him. They were still in the guild's library.

"I'll protect you Lucy, forever" Natsu whispered kissing her forehead, not once letting his grip on her falter. Lucy was still sound asleep in the arms of the dragon slayer.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's Shout out:**

Sorry minna! Short chapters for now! I'm getting ready for my Prelims~ And I want a high grade in each subject so~ Hope you guys understand!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Bishies oujisama' & 'Natsu's pet'& 'When will you confess?'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter to get the latest story updates && upcoming stories or any other things you want to know! maya14_21**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	13. Chapter 13

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Natsu comes back from a mission, only to find a new member of the guild. Somehow his world stops, at the sight of her. But at the same time Lucy has a huge dislike to the male race. Will Natsu be able to break her fortress or will Lucy forever hate men.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! Fairy Tail is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Natsu I think you should head to the infirmary or head home" Mira said carefully. It was already night time and still Natsu and Lucy were in the guild's library, he didn't move from their place even once from the floor. Plus the season is already winter, his action might make Lucy sick.

Although Mira couldn't help but squeal in delight at the sight of Natsu cradling Lucy protectively, it seems like they need not to help the dense dragon slayer of their situation. After a few moments of blinking and staring into space, Natsu gave her an answer.

"I'll take her home, Mira" Natsu said, standing up but carefully as to not wake up the sleeping girl in his arms, he carried her bridal style. He didn't know if Lucy did it on purpose, but as to her sleeping peacefully he could only guess that Lucy snuggled closer to his chest due to the warmth he was emitting.

"Okay" Mira said, watching the dragon slayer carry the sleeping girl in his strong arms carefully up the stairs.

**Upstairs~**

Everyone saw Lucy in the arms of their Fire dragon slayer, and watched him head straight towards the guild's doors. None of them uttered a single sound which rarely happens.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I felt like someone's holding me, almost protective in a way. It was comforting the way this person held me along with the warmness I felt. Who is this person? How can this person make me feel this way?

Then I felt being placed on something soft, a bed perhaps? And what's this smell? Ashes with the smell of the forest. It's soothing, but I feel like I smelled this smell before. Even from the days my mother was still with me.

I opened my eyes slowly, my eye sight blurry from the sleep. Where was I? And it was already night time; the dark sky outside the window confirmed it. I scanned the room I was in and noticed a figure sleeping on the couch facing the bed I was in.

His figure was familiar to me, not by the days he had been bugging me nor by the pink hair he had. But the memories that had reappeared in my dream, his lone figure had been the one I've been looking for when Mother had died.

"Natsu" I whispered. And just like that his eyes snapped open, looking straight back at my own orbs.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's Shout out:**

I'm getting writer's block once again~ NoooO! I need some inspiration! Mahh! Stupid Typhoon cancelled last Saturday's exams! Dang it! I still have at least 4 more exams -_- I hate reviewing!

Well anyway hopefully I finish one of my 5 major stories ^^ If I do, there's a new story coming up which I think will be liked by many, hopefully.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Bishies oujisama' & 'Natsu's pet'& 'When will you confess?'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter to get the latest story updates && upcoming stories or any other things you want to know! maya14_21**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	14. Chapter 14

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Natsu comes back from a mission, only to find a new member of the guild. Somehow his world stops, at the sight of her. But at the same time Lucy has a huge dislike to the male race. Will Natsu be able to break her fortress or will Lucy forever hate men.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! Fairy Tail is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Natsu walked towards the bed where Lucy was sitting on, never letting their eyes drift apart. Once he was in front of her, he stopped and gazed at her.

"Are you awake yet?" Natsu asked. He received a shook of her head saying 'no'.

"Do you want to remember?" He asked again, this time Lucy halted and questioned herself if she wanted to remember. Minutes passed and she just looked up back at him. Her eyes held confusion in them.

"I don't know" Was all she said. She wanted to remember them at the same time not, because of the chances of something bad to happen. Her thoughts were knocked out of her, when she saw Natsu hovering above her, both his legs on either side of hers, his hands on either side of her head.

"What's stopping you from remembering?" He asked for the third time, his eyes once again locked on her brown orbs. Whereas Lucy gazed back at his onyx eyes, what can she say? They were black that sucked her in a dreamless fantasy.

"I'm scared" She whispered. This made Natsu ease up, getting off her he sat crossed legged in front of her, his hands holding her small hands.

"What are you scared of?" He asked, pulling her into a sitting position as well. Lucy was hesitant to answer him, but she did.

"I don't know, but I feel like something bad will happen if I remember the memories I longed to remember" Lucy said, unconsciously gripping his hands tighter. Natsu however didn't mind, and found it right at the moment.

"I'll help you remember them Lucy, I'll protect you from anything that dared harm you in anyway…" He trailed off.

"All you need to do is trust me, okay?" He finished waiting for her response. Lucy searched his eyes for any signs of betrayal and such but she didn't found any, instead she found something else, trust and love in those mystic onyx eyes.

"I trust you" she said, looking back at his eyes with determination in hers. He smiled. He smiled at her, she trusted him and he was sure of it by the way she gripped his hand in hers and the desire to remember in her eyes.

He pulled her onto his lap, his right arm wrapped around her curvy waist, while his left hand cupped her right cheek. They stared at each other looking for any signs of backing out, none surfaced at all.

"Natsu" she whispered, only to be shushed by the dragon slayer. Slowly he leaned in towards her neck, breathing in her scent. The scent that he loved from a long time, Vanilla and Strawberry, her scent, Lucy Heartphilia's scent, his one and only mate.

He opened his mouth and latched his fang like teeth onto her neck, making Lucy gasp and start pulling away from him, only for Natsu to tighten his grip around her waist. Lucy felt her blood ooze out of her neck, but still Natsu was latched onto her neck, his other hand clamming her mouth shut as he deepened the bite, making her whimper and trash in pain.

Slowly Lucy's eyes started closing, drifting off to sleep. And thus the memories started flooding in to her mind. Natsu detached his fang like teeth from her neck, licking the blood that trailed, and then he bit his own tongue and kissed Lucy on the lips. Letting his and her blood flow into her mouth.

Once done he watched as a glow started emitting from the bite he gave her. Fire danced on her neck, but not burning her, slowly the fire died and was replaced with a fire like tattoo with keys inside it.

It was done; Lucy was now the mate of the fire dragon slayer, Natsu. The tattoo like mark on her neck was the proof, plus the bite mark that was still seen was all the proof they needed.

A tear escaped Lucy's closed eyes, Natsu on the other hand whipped it away, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Lucy.."

"Wake up" He whispered.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's Shout out:**

Ara? Two chapters in a matter of few hours? Well isn't that nice?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Bishies oujisama' & 'Natsu's pet'& 'When will you confess?'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter to get the latest story updates && upcoming stories or any other things you want to know! maya14_21**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	15. Chapter 15

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Natsu comes back from a mission, only to find a new member of the guild. Somehow his world stops, at the sight of her. But at the same time Lucy has a huge dislike to the male race. Will Natsu be able to break her fortress or will Lucy forever hate men.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! Fairy Tail is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"_BOO!" a voice startled little Lucy, making her turn around in surprise. Only for her to be faced with a laughing pink haired boy, it made her frown at him as she crossed her arms._

"_Mou~ Natsu! Stop scaring me!" Lucy said, stomping her feet. Natsu just continued to laugh at her._

"_You *laugh* should have seen *laugh* your face, Luce!" He managed to say between all that laughing. Trying to mimic her scared look earlier, whereas Lucy turned red from embarrassment at her weak state earlier. Lucy decided to head back home, because from her point of view Natsu wasn't going to stop making fun of her at the moment. Natsu saw her heading back home, and that made him stop laughing and ran after her._

"_Luce! Wait up!" Natsu shouted catching up with her in a matter of few seconds. Lucy only huffed in response and faced the other direction, so he wouldn't see her blushing face._

"_Luce~ Are you mad?" Natsu asked cutely, moving his face to look at hers. Lucy only looked the other way when he wanted to see her face. He smiled at her; she was just too cute to stop teasing after all._

"_Lucy~" He called again, no response._

"_Lucy!" Again no response._

"_Luce! Look what I got!" Natsu said, finally gaining her attention. When Lucy turned her head towards his direction she didn't see anything, except she felt something on her cheek. Natsu kissed her cheek!_

"_Kyah! What are you doing! You have cooties!" Lucy shouted as she pushed him away from her, furiously rubbing the spot where he kissed her. Natsu just gave her a toothy grin._

"_You weirdo! It's an apology!" Natsu said, about to give her another one, but Lucy moved away from him and he followed her. It was like a game of cat and mouse, where Lucy was the mouse and Natsu the cat, which wanted to kiss the mouse and not eat it._

"_Noo! Stay away from me!" Lucy shouted running fast as she can towards her house, whereas Natsu just grinned and bolted right after her. They were chasing each other like the friends they were supposed to be._

"_Lucy! Natsu! Come inside!" a female voice shouted to the two kids. It was Layla Heartphilia, Lucy's mom and Natsu's aunt; she was waving at the two with a smile on her face._

"_Last one in is a slowpoke!" Natsu shouted, running fast to overtake Lucy which he does easily. Lucy pouted but kept running towards her mother, who smiled at her encouragingly but entered their house. Once she reached her goal she was wrapped in a warm embrace by none other than her best friend, Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

><p><em>Layla had tucked in Lucy in her bed after she had fallen asleep playing with Natsu. Natsu who had woken up groggily to go to the bathroom, happened to listen to his aunt Layla, and his mother Natsuko about something that concerned Lucy.<em>

"_Ne Layla don't you think Lucy will be sad if she is forced to marry this boy?" Natsuko aksed her best friend, Layla sighed as she rubbed her temples._

"_But Natsuko~ you know how Jude is if he doesn't get what he wants" Layla whined sitting beside her pink haired friend._

"_Who are the candidates anyway?" Natsuko asked sipping some tea._

"_Rogue Cheney" Layla said, and Natsuko hummed for her to continue._

"_Hibiki Laytis" Another hum was heard from Natsuko._

"_And Natsu Dragneel" Layla said smiling like a little girl. This time Natsuko spurted out the tea she was drinking, good thing she was looking the other way or else it might have been spurted out to Layla._

"_Did you just say Natsu? My Natsu?" Natsuko asked, eyes wide. Layla nodded her head eagerly. She wanted her daughter and that energetic boy Natsu to end up together in the future, although from the looks of it now, Lucy doesn't find the boy to be the one she'll end up with in the future._

"_Well that's a surprise! We should tell them now!" Natsuko shouted standing up immediately; only to be pulled back down on the couch they were sitting on._

"_No Natsuko~ I thought of something better" Layla said, whispering the details to her. (A/N: What Layla is whispering to Natsuko is about the thing she and Igneel did, you know erasing or sealing Lucy's past about the whole marriage thing ^^, Layla just wanted a dramatic effect)_

_**In Lucy's room**_

_A pink haired boy snuggled closer to the little blonde girl, which unconsciously snuggled closer. The boy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer like a stuffed animal. They just looked too adorable with their position, if they were in their teens it would look intimate, but since they are kids they are to die for cute!_

"_Lucy…mine…" Natsu muttered as the sleepiness took over him._

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Hello minna! My lovely supporters! I apologize for the late update~ Some sickness kicked in again, but it's almost gone so no need to worry ^^

So to answer some questions 'Yes, I have incorporated the biting scene with Vampire Knight's scene so Disclaimers is applied!'

Also I couldn't think of any other name for Natsu's mom, so pretend okay! That's the first thing that came into mind XD

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler' & 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	16. Author's Note

Hello to everyone that has been reading this story 'Blazing Fire', unfortunately with chapter 15 I have to end it, but don't worry there's a sequel right around the corner. It'll be about how Natsu and Lucy's relationship develop while certain guys appear before Lucy's life, while Natsu's right there witnessing it before his very eyes.

The sequel will be 'His Fire', I know not so much impact right? But who cares! As long as everyone awaits such story, I'll be happy to post up the intro and 1st chapter~ Until then take care minna!

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession'. Other stories have been put on hold, but once in a while I'll be posting up chapters for it.**_

_**maya-chan14**_


End file.
